


Brother, Uncle, Father

by Whisperer2109



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Childbirth, F/M, Intersex Submissive male, Kushina bashing, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Namikaze Minato Lives, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Uzumaki Kushina Lives, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperer2109/pseuds/Whisperer2109
Summary: When the Kyuubi attacked the Village, Minato Namikaze fell into a coma after sealing the beast into his newborn son. Kushina Uzumaki fled the village with all but one of her children, leaving behind the newly born Naruto. With the news of his Sister and Brother-in-law, Ryuu adopts his newly born nephew and raises him as his own.Now, 12 years later, as the chunin exams draw near,  Ryuu learns that It was all a lie.





	1. Introduction

Full Name:  ** _Ryuu Uzumaki_**

Age:  ** _32_**

Height:  _ **6 feet, 6 inches**_

Family:  _ **Kushina Uzumaki (Sister-'Deceased'), Minato Namikaze (Brother-in-law), Naruto Uzumaki (Nephew),**_

_**Natsumi Uzumaki (Niece-'Deceased'), Mito Uzumaki (Niece-'Deceased'), Naruko Uzumaki (Niece-'Deceased')** _


	2. Truth Revealed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuu reveals the truth about his family, and we learn about what happens when the Civilian council abuses their power.

**_~Ryuu Uzumaki's Pov~_ **

 

 

 

 

                      My name is Ryuu Namikaze, and I am the 32-year-old Head of the Uzumaki Clan that is now stationed here in Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I am also the adoptive father to one unpredictable Naruto Uzumaki. Many years ago, my younger sister, Kushina, and I came to Konohagakure. We enrolled in the Academy and began training to be ninjas. My Sister was immediately targeted because of her hair color, but she refused to let me help her with the bullying. Soon, my sister was abducted by Ninjas from Kumogakure and was rescued by Minato Namikaze. 

 

                The two fell in love and Married some odd years later, soon giving birth to Triplet girls, Narumi, Natsuki, and Mito. After the Girls had turned four, Minato and Kushina had another child, a little boy named Naruto. The night of his birth, Kushina's seal was weakened and the Kyuubi was released. I had thought that Minato had given up his life in order to seal the Nine-tailed fox into Naruto. I had thought that Kushina, Narumi, Natsuki, and Mito had perished in the attack, but I was proven wrong once more. 

 

                    As it turns out, Minato was put into a medical coma to heal the injuries he'd sustained whilst fighting the battle. The coma lasted for twelve years, and he was just now coming out of it. Kushina had ordered Hiruzen to say that she and her daughters were dead, and fled back to the ruins of Uzushiogakure. She tried to establish a Clan there, but could not since I had already established the clan here in Konoha. 

 

                      Regardless of this fact, she began gathering other Uzumaki's wherever she could find them and together, they began rebuilding Uzushiogakure. Kushina left because she claimed she couldn't stand to raise the demon that had taken over her son's body and killed her Husband, something that enraged me greatly. I adopted Naruto and began raising him as my own, while Hiruzen kept me in the dark. I learned that Kushina had remarried soon after abandoning her husband and son, going on to have multiple children with her new Husband, Daisuke. 

 

                     I also learned that she'd spun a web of lies about how Minato was abusive towards her, her children and how he'd killed their newborn child in some form of jealousy. I didn't know who Kushina had become. I did not know who she was anymore, and the fact that she'd lied like that to people who trusted her, infuriated me. I sent a missive to Uzushiogakure, detailing her lies. 

 

                   The results were instantaneous. She and her family were thrown from Uzushiogakure, barred from ever returning and were now on the long journey back to Konohagakure to plead for refuge. I allowed it with the condition that they never step foot in the Uzumaki Estate. Hiruzen had helped me in explaining everything to Naruto, who was understandably upset. He spent nearly two hours screaming and crying until he was hoarse, eventually falling asleep. 

 

                    I was also informed of the new law that had been passed by the Civilian council, who had entirely too much power in my opinion. The law stated that if a marriage went on for more than Five years without Intimacy, the marriage was annulled and the head of the clan would be remarried. As it turns out, Minato was born a breeder male. A breeder male is an intersex male who is born with the ability to get pregnant, carry the child safely and give birth. 

 

                I'd also been set up in an arranged marriage with Haku Yuki of Kirigakure, another breeder male. I had to marry and conceive heirs with both of them, getting them pregnant on our honeymoon. Minato and I's wedding was pushed back, considering the fact that he was still recovering and wasn't ready to carry children yet. Shaking my head, I stood, undressed and got into bed. Closing my eyes, I fell into a deep sleep, ready to confront my sister and her lies. 


End file.
